A drum brake adjuster, such as ilustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,011, utilizes several parts to form an extendible assembly capable of adjusting a non-braking position for a pair of brake shoes. A pawl is pivoted in response to the movement of the pair of brake shoes and is engaged with a ratchet wheel such that the extendible assembly is extended when the movement of the pair of brake shoes is above a predetermined value. As a result the pair of brake shoes are maintained in close proximity to a rotatable member to define a preferred running clearance with the rotatable member.
The extendible assembly is formed from a nut, a threaded stem and a socket so that rotation of the threaded stem relative to the nut will extend the length of the extendible assembly.